


The Hotel California

by StarOfFeanor



Category: Hotel California - The Eagles (Song)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfFeanor/pseuds/StarOfFeanor
Summary: The Hotel California is actually a Fairy Circle.
Kudos: 1





	The Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> Just think, it makes perfect sense.

You’re all alone on a dark highway. You see a shimmering light and approach. Suddenly you feel so very tired. You see a hotel with the porch light on. A beautiful woman stands there and smiles, before she offers you shelter. She leads you to your room and you think hear voices whispering as you follow her, “You can never leave”. 

Everyone is in the gardens every night, and no one can seem to stop dancing. Are they trying and remember what they’ve forgotten or trying to forget what they’ve lost?

You loose all track of time in the fairy realm, years have past in the blink of an eye. Things you’ve always known, like your favourite wine, are being forgotten by the new arrivals. 

The lady who led you to your room the first night is as young and alluring as she ever was. She greats every new arrival, but her eyes seem to say, “We’re all just prisoners here of our own device”. 

The Fairy King calls all the humans for the harvest. You realize you must escape. You can’t stay there any longer. You try running, you need to get back to your world. But it doesn’t matter which way you turn, ever corner just brings you closer to the Fairy Throne. 

You see the hotel entrance at last! You run towards it and throw open the doors, only to find yourself falling to the ground before the throne. 

The Fairy King smiles down cruelly, “You can never leave”.


End file.
